Ariel
Enterance Making a Splash Ariel will splash out onto the stage like Kaminashi Nozomi's enterance Special Attacks Neutral B - Sea Friends Ariel calls out one of her sea friends and they can do different attacks for her. Flounder: TBA Sebastian: TBA If any sea friend gets knocked out, Ariel will have to wait 10 seconds to call one back unless the other one is still with you. Side B - Singing Voice Ariel will start to sing as her voice comes out of her mouth. The voice acts like a slow projectile traveling forward only. Her voice retracts back to Ariel if you let go of the B button or if it reaches near the blast zone. If her voice gets reflected back to her, She won't take damage. Up B - Underwater Tornado Down B - Scuttle Final Smash - Part of Your World Ariel will start to sing the reprise of her song after a big rock appears in front of her. After she lets out the last part, A huge wave will strike behind Ariel, Causing huge knockback. The opponent gets an instant knockout if he/she is standing on the rock or close to Ariel. KOSFX KOSFX1: No! KOSFX2: AAAH! StarKOSFX: (Screams) Flounder's KOSFX: Sebastian's KOSFX: Taunts Up: You want thing-a-ma-bobs? I got 20! Sd: Dn: Victory Options/Failure Victory1: (Prince Eric carries her in her human form) Victory2: Oh my gosh... Victory3: (Swims away) Lose: (Crying) Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Dinglehopper *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Bubble Attack *Up Smash - Ariel sits down in her human form in the water. She then raises her human leg upwards. *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Seahorses *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Pinches with both hands *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Logo Fish Victory Theme The Little Mermaid series intro Snake Codec Snake: Colonel! I'm fighting a woman with fish legs! Is she a mutant or is she just into costumes? Colonel: That's a mermaid, Snake. And her name is Ariel. Ariel had a dream of being in the surface world to meet a boy she loves! And then her daughter dreamt of being under the sea. Snake: Sounds kind of odd if you ask me... Colonel: Yeah...Ariel can use her sea friends and stuff she found in the ocean to use to attack you, So watch out! She also attacks by singing... Snake: By...singing?...Are you kidding me?! Colonel: Sadly no, I am not kidding. If her throat starts to glow, Watch out! (Otacon switches in) Otacon: Snake? You're fighting Ariel? Snake: Yyyeeeah… Otacon: You know how excited I am that she's here in Remastered? Snake: Uh-huh... Otacon: Okay, Thanks gotta go... Palette Swaps *Default (G) *Melody colors ® *Ursula colors *Best Ariel colors (B) *Halle Baily Ariel *Disney Princess Dress Category:Playable Characters Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Disney Category:Female Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED